ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Mysterious Tower
Story In a sunset sky is a floating island. On the island is a large, crooked tower, bending out of the way with a curve pointing up to the sky. Magic train tracks appear in the air, as a portal of light opens. A purple train car comes out of the portal, following the tracks to the island. John: The train knows the way is right. I can feel the mana encompassing this place. Whoever lives there is powerful, and will probably know everything that’s going on. (The train pulls up to the island, and John gets off the train. John walks towards the tower, when Soldier Heartless surround him.) Seriously?! I’m still tired from all those Nobody things. John stomps the ground, earth spikes destroying the Soldier Heartless. Then, several smooth, conical shaped Heartless appear, in the colors red, blue and yellow. They are floating in the air, surrounding them. A Red Nocturne shoots a burst of fire, which John breaks, releasing a stream of fire at it. The Red Nocturne absorbs it, as Blue Rhapsodies fire ice crystals. John spins, forming a spiral of fire, melting the attacks. Red Nocturnes break through unharmed, creating the way for Yellow Operas, which rocket forward covered in lightning. John is rammed several times, the fire spiral falling. John falls to his knees. John: Too much. Need to get away for a bit. (John turns into Molestache, and digs into the ground.) End Scene Molestache had created his own little hole, sitting and resting in it. Molestache: Oh, man! That was close. I can’t believe there are so many. I can’t believe I even used this form! Ahmad used this guy in my body like, once. So this is what he feels like. (Then, John hears a drill sound, as a mole like Heartless with a drill for a nose, a helmet and wheels for legs enters his hole. Several more drill in.) Oh, man! Molestache digs, dodging the Driller Moles. The Driller Moles dig after him, and Molestache turns around, digging and slamming into a Driller Mole and destroying it. His mustache twitches, as he digs to dodge a Driller Mole coming from in front of him. Molestache starts digging downwards, the Driller Moles digging after them. The Driller Moles break through the earth, and fall to their demise, exiting on the bottom side of the island. Molestache’s mustache had extended, drilling into the earth, Molestache hanging by it. Molestache: Well, I could hang here. (Molestache lets go of the tunnel, falling as he turns into Big Chill.) Big Chill: Or, I could give those Heartless above a run for their money. Big Chill phases through the ground, and comes back up on the top of the island, freezing through the Red Nocturnes and Yellow Operas, destroying them. The Blue Rhapsodies are unaffected. Big Chill reverts, as John releases a powerful fire blast, destroying the remaining Heartless. John falls to one knee, panting. John: There. That’s all of them. Voice: Do you truly believe that? (John turns, seeing his shadow elongating, forming into Darkside.) John: I’m really getting tired of you. Darkside: And tired you are. I shall appear when you feel weakest, at your most vulnerable moments, at your worst. (John turns into NRG, firing a radiation blast at Darkside.) Argh! (Darkside stumbles back from the attack.) NRG: You talk way too much! Let’s just get to where I pulverize you! NRG puts his hands on the ground, channeling heat into the ground, launching streams of lava at Darkside. They tear through it, though it instantly reforms. Darkside’s hands glow with dark energy, and it stretches its fist, punching NRG, sending him flying into the side of the tower. Darkside walks forward, spheres of darkness being fired from its chest. NRG fires radiation beams to destroy the dark spheres, when Darkside punches NRG again with a fist of darkness, causing NRG to fall down. Darkside picks NRG up, bringing him to its face. Darkside: I am strong when you are weak. I feed off the darkness, which is ever growing. You cannot kill your own darkness, just as you can’t defeat yourself. (NRG turns into Gymosis, as green static occurs in Darkside’s hand, Darkside moaning.) Gymosis: I’ll say this again. If your my darkness, then go back into my heart! Darkside lets go, but Gymosis grabs Darkside’s finger, absorbing him. Darkside is absorbed completely, as Gymosis lands on the ground. He groans, putting his hand on his chest, over his heart. Darkness forms, as he’s forced to pull it out, releasing the sphere of darkness. The sphere falls into Gymosis’ shadow, as he reverts. John: Again? Why won’t the darkness stay down? (John stands, slightly wobbly.) At least while he’s explaining I’ll be able to rest a bit. End Scene John is panting heavily, lying on the floor at the top of the stairs. He is right in front of a large wooden door. John: (Panting) Next time, instead of climbing 10 flights of stairs, I’m going to just use an alien. John gets up, and opens the door. He walks into the room, seeing it was a study. At the desk was an elder man with a long grey beard. He is wearing a blue robe, with a blue wizard’s hat with crescent moon and star designs on it. He looks at John as he closes the door. Wizard: So, you are the hero from another dimension. I am Yen Sid. John: John Spacewalker. I’ve come here seeking information. Please. Tell me everything you know. Yen Sid: You are familiar with the nature of the Heartless, is that correct? John: Yeah. They’re darkness formed by the loss of one’s heart, and they instinctively seek other hearts, living and of the worlds. Yen Sid: They are attracted to the darkness in hearts. The stronger the darkness, the stronger the Heartless formed. However, there are some with such pure hearts, that they have no darkness, made of pure light. These individuals are known as the 7 Princesses of Heart. They are needed to open Kingdom Hearts. John: Kingdom Hearts? Yen Sid: It is essentially the Heart of All Worlds, so whoever controls Kingdom Hearts controls everything. That is what Organization XIII is after. John: You mean the Organization? What are they? I can’t sense them with mana, and then there are those Nobody creatures. Yen Sid: That problem is one in the same. When someone loses their heart, their body becomes an empty shell for the soul. Nobodies are these bodies and souls acting on their own. They can think and plan, unlike the Heartless, and are desperately seeking a new heart. Those with the strongest will retain their human form and memories. John: And those are the members of the Organization. Yen Sid: All without hearts, all immune to the darkness. Their goal is to claim Kingdom Hearts and regain their lost hearts. Your friend Xion is no different from them. John: You’re wrong. I believe she has a heart. Yen Sid: The Organization remembers what is was like to have a heart, and can feign emotions. If you are to restore the balance between light and darkness, you must kill all the Organization members, including her. John: It doesn’t matter. I won’t kill her. I’ll find a way to save her. Yen Sid: There is no way. John: Not yet, anyway. (Yen Sid stands up, John taking a step back.) Yen Sid: I see. And would you still choose to save her even if that meant fighting me? (John takes a stance, fire forming in the palms of his hands.) John: Try and stop me. (Yen Sid is taken aback, as he sits back down.) Yen Sid: You didn’t even consider that I am out of your league. John: If I have to fight you to save her, I will. But that will just take time. Yen Sid: (Sighs) Very well. The train is waiting to take you back to Twilight Town. John: Thank you. (John bursts into a run, and jumps out the window. He uses air bending to slow his descent, as he runs for the train.) Yen Sid: Maybe he is what we need. A foolhardy, reckless boy. Characters *John Spacewalker *Yen Sid Villains *Darkside *Heartless **Soldier **Red Nocturne **Blue Rhapsody **Yellow Opera **Driller Mole Aliens *Molestache (first re-appearance) *Big Chill (first re-appearance) *NRG *Gymosis (first re-appearance) Trivia *John uses Molestache for the first time. The last time it appeared, in Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 2, Ahmad used it in John's body. *John learns that Oragnization XIII consists of Nobodies seeking a heart. *John learns of Kingdom Hearts. *This world is based off the Disney short The Sorceror's Apprentice. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga